


Taste

by FlowerCrash



Series: Random Naruto Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kushina's a gay disaster, Mikoto is also a gay disaster, and with more knives, but sharper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerCrash/pseuds/FlowerCrash
Summary: Everyone always said that Ramen was Kushina's favorite food, but honestly, she doesn't think anything will ever taste better than Mikoto.Granted, that may just be the bloodloss talking.
Relationships: Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: Random Naruto Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855975
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Taste

Everything _hurt_.  
  
Which, in and of itself, wasn’t a terribly unusual occurrence. Pain was a shinobi’s most dogged companion, unflinchingly loyal even when begged to stay away. Others came and went – senseis, teammates, friends, but _pain_ _,_ in all of her brutal, ragged glory, was the single defining constant.  
  
But it wasn’t usually _this_ bad. She ached in places she hadn’t even known she’d had, her _bruises_ had bruises, she was pretty sure, despite how much she had specifically mocked Minato for that particular turn of phrase, but Sage if she didn’t have a flash of utter empathy for the blonde now that she could relate.  
  
… Only a flash, though. (Ha.) He was still the world’s biggest whiner. Drama queen.  
  
Three days. Three days since she’d been skewered through the seal with, of all things, a fucking _scythe_ , and honestly, what kind of shinobi used a _scythe_ of all things, and people had the audacity to say that _she_ was the weird one, just because she was loud, and had a fabled Uzumaki bloodline, and maybe when Kurama got a little riled up she wasn’t afraid of getting up close and personal with her _teeth_ , and—  
  
Okay. So maybe she was a _little_ weird. But _still_. It had _hurt._  
  
And, worryingly at first, Kurama had fallen silent. Not the usual sort of “I’m-a-grumpy-old-jackass-who-doesn’t-like-you-no-really” silent, but well and truly _absent._ She’d spent an entire day of frenzied (limping) panic, but after a wide-eyed twenty-seven hours (sleep? What was sleep. She couldn’t recall, it seemed like something for people who weren’t in the middle of a war,) the big ball of red fluff had sent up a choked, guttural noise of indignation. Not dead, then, or totally cut off, but from the decidedly _unhealed_ wound on her abdomen wasn’t exactly the most comforting of companions.  
  
Still, though, she was an Uzumaki, Storm born and Fire raised, and not the thunder nor the flame nor all the Sage-forsaken steel in the world would put her down before she was ready, so she’d **marched.  
  
** And finally, blissfully, the gates had come into view. Uzumaki Kushina, Jonin of Konohagakure and _the_ Hokage Candidate to beat, thank you very much, who was a very Mature and Distinguished Individual, Who Definitely Should Be Trusted With Important Things, let out what could only be described as a crowing _whoop.  
  
_ But, because she was a Very Mature Individual, she at least had the common sense to send up a flare of chakra, both a request for aid and an indication of identity – as if anyone could ape an Uzumaki’s chakra signature, get real – and was pleased all the way down to the tips of her toes when a very warm, very _familiar_ signature rolled into her in return, all smoldering ash and sharp edges and _home._  
  
She’d barely stumbled past the gates, to the faint, dulled cries of the gate guards (and, honestly, it was just a little blood, they needed to calm down,) when the love of her life rounded the corner, and Kushina _beamed,_ as radiant in its warmth as the morning sun.

Oh, certainly, on some level, she was aware of the blazing crimson eyes, the furious stance, the _live steel currently being brandished in her direction_ , but all she could see was the beauty of a raging fire, the sharp, angular curves of a pale jaw, the way soft, welcoming lips snarled and seethed and just looked so eminently, demandingly _kissable._  
  
And, being a Very Mature Adult who was definitely not a creature ruled entirely by her id and definitely didn’t run off on half-cocked, hair-brained schemes on her best day, she took the bait, and whatever insults Mikoto was about to hurl her way promptly died on her lips. Literally, in this case. And while Kushina was pretty sure the only reason she hadn’t caught that tanto across her cheek was that she was _already_ sluggishly staining the impeccable Uchiha’s vest with a colorful splash of red, she couldn’t help but feel the sensation of _home_ , of the adrenaline finally leaving her system, of _love_ and _safety_ and _warm_ and _hey, who turned out the lights?  
  
_ And as three days of marching from Earth to Fire _finally_ caught up to her, darkness encroaching and her vision and the taste of ash and steel fresh on her tongue, only one thought managed to struggle its way into her dimming brain.  
  
 _Ramen’s got nothing on this, ‘ttebane._


End file.
